iActually fought Shelby Marx
by protector91
Summary: This one-shot is an extended version of the fight between Carly Shay and Shelby Marx.


**A/N: I felt like the fight in "IFight Shelby Marx" could have gone on a bit longer. The episode was good, but I felt like we should have seen more of Carly trying to avoid being killed by Shelby, so I wrote this one-shot. However, since I'm not one to write a one-sided fight, I will have Carly at least make an attempt to fight back. I also extended the fight time by one minute. Hope you enjoy.**

Carly Shay and Shelby Marx both stepped into the ring with completely different thoughts. Unbeknown to Carly, Shelby had been tricked by the sneaky creep Neville into believing Carly had purposefully knocked down her grandmother during a press conference earlier in the week. Since Carly had no knowledge of Neville's plot she simply believed this was going to be a fake fight just for fun. Oh how wrong she was.

"Hey Shelby, when the fight's over do you want to go to hang out with Sam, Freddie, and me?" Carly asked. Shelby didn't answer and just kept on her game face. Carly figured she was doing that to keep up the illusion that this fight was real, so she didn't complain.

The thoughts running through Shelby's mind were whether or not to finish off Carly quickly or to draw the fight out for the full four minutes. The two teens retreated to their respective corners to put in their mouth pieces.

"I won't need my mouth piece," Shelby told her trainer and walked back into the center of the ring. Carly had a playful look on her face as she and Shelby circled each other.

"We'll just have to fix that," Shelby thought. She threw a punch at Carly's face stopping only an inch from it.

"Whoa. Cutting it a little close Shelby," Carly said slightly nervous.

BAM!

Carly stood back a few inches and pulled out her mouth piece. "OW!" She shouted. "Shelby what are you doing!?" Carly then noticed the deadly look on Shelby's face, so she did the only thing she could think of. "Time out!" She called.

"You can't call a time out!" Shelby shouted.

"Well I just did!"

"We have an unofficial time out," the announcer said. The clock stopped counting down anyway.

"Carly, what's going on out there?" Freddie asked.

"Shelby really wants to kill me guys! Look at her!"

Sam took a look at the fuming Shelby and said, "Whoa, you're right. What did you do?"

"I don't know, Sam! I think the more important question is how am I going to survive three minutes and thirty seconds figthing Shelby Marx!?"

"Just keep moving and pray you don't get hit!" Sam offered as advice.

"Get back here, Shay!" Shelby shouted as she grabbed Carly from behind and threw her back into the center ring. The two once again began to circle each other. Carly's playful look was gone and was replaced by one of intense fear.

"Keep moving and pray you don't get hit, keep moving and pray you don't get hit," Carly continuously repeated in her mind.

Shelby threw another punch, which Carly dodged. She went for a kick, which Carly ducked to avoid. Carly bolted to the other side of the ring to put some distance between her and Shelby.

Shelby, however, cornered Carly at the back of the cage and shouted, "Fight me you coward!"

Without thinking Carly threw an uppercut at Shelby causing her to bite down on her tongue hard. She backed away from Carly rubbing her mouth. She could taste something in her mouth. It was blood! She spit it out of her mouth and stared daggers at Carly.

"Um… who knew I had it in me?" Carly asked completely nervous this time.

"Oh, you are dead," Shelby thought and charged Carly. She threw another dynamite punch, which was once again dodged by Carly. Carly did something unexpected and tackled Shelby to the floor and desperately tried to keep her down till the fight was over. However, Shelby easily tossed Carly off of her no problem.

"Oh no you don't," Shelby thought as she saw Carly attempt to dive past her. When Carly stood up, Shelby spun around and dealt a blow to the back of Carly's head. Carly felt her head throb from that one punch. She staggered forward a bit until she was violently turned around to face Shelby. Shelby delivered a roundhouse kick into Carly's chest forcing her back into the cage boundaries. She ran forward and kneed Carly in the stomach. Carly desperately tried to fight back and attempted to punch Shelby in the face. She easily caught Carly's arm and just smiled as she began to squeeze it. Carly tried to use her other fist, but Shelby caught that one to. Carly clenched her teeth as she tried with whatever strength she had left (which wasn't alot to be honest) to break out of Shelby's grip, but it was no good.

Carly observed the clock and saw that she had one minute and thirty seconds left to go in the fight. While Carly was observing the time, Shelby kneed her in the stomach again. Carly felt the wind get knocked out of her. "I don't think I can last 90 seconds," she thought. Shelby was about to follow up her attack, but Carly struck first and slammed her own head into Shelby's. Shelby released Carly's arms and put her hand to her forehead while Carly did the same.

"Nobody ever wins with a head butt," Carly thought.

Shelby, however, had officially had it with Carly and body slammed her to the floor. "That was for my grandmother," she thought as she slammed down her foot into Carly's face. Carly rolled to the left just missing Shelby's foot. Seeing an opening Carly kicked Shelby's feet out from under her, making her collapse next to Carly. While both were on the ground Shelby pulled Carly to her knees and pinned her arms behind her.

"Get ready to scream-uhhh!" Shelby yelled in here mind as Carly rammed the back of her head into her own.

"Ok, I take it back. People do win with head butts," Carly thought as she struggled to her feet. Her body was aching from this fight. She honestly didn't think she was going to be able to last this long against an angry Shelby Marx.

As Carly gave herself a mental pat on the back for not dying yet, Shelby recovered and became even more aggresive and threw punch after punch, which Carly kept dodging. "Hold still!" Shelby shouted furiously. Carly's straight jab was caught by Shelby, who thrust her foot into Carly's chest. Before Carly could back away, Shelby threw her own jab into Carly's face. Carly's life, for a few seconds, flashed before her eyes. "I really didn't need to witness my own birth," Carly thought. She needed some way to last the final thirty seconds and then an idea, so stupid it would work, popped into her head.

Shelby did another roundhouse kick, but Carly ducked to the floor and grabbed a hold of Shelby's leg.

"Let go!" She ordered.

"Never!" Carly defied.

"Will somebody get her off me so I can crush her!?" She shouted mainly at the referee, who just stood there since Shelby scared him.

Shelby struggled to get Carly off of her, but it was no good. Before Shelby knew it the fight was over. Carly let go of Shelby's leg and bolted out of the stadium.

Though Shelby was still angry she couldn't help but be impressed with the speed Carly displayed as she ran for her life out of the stadium.

**A/N: So what did you guys all think? I tried my best to give Carly a fighting chance without actually getting the upperhand.**


End file.
